Happy Wheels
Happy Wheels is a ragdoll physics-based game developed by Fancy Force and was released as a browser game in 2010. This was Jacksepticeye's longest running series, other than Reading Your Comments. Game information Happy Wheels' tagline is "Choose your inadequately prepared racer, and ignore severe consequences in your desperate search for victory!" The actual mechanics of gameplay vary because of character choice and level design. wikipedia.org - Description The goals of the game differs between different levels. In most levels, the goal is to reach the finish line or collect tokens. Many levels feature alternate or nonexistent goals for the player. Series background In this series, Jack played various types of levels, such as spikefalls, jet runs, jetfalls, ball throws, 99.99% impossible levels and bottle runs, to name a few. It is assumed that his favorite types of levels were 99.99% impossible, fan made levels and spikefalls, due to his enthusiasm towards the victim, Segway Steve. Jack himself did admit that the series may not have been a thing. He explained how at the time (when he uploaded his first video), it was more about original content than it was about views. When he asked his friends on Facebook and online, they said not to play it because everyone else was. He did, however, say that he probably would have done it later. A number of his quotes come from this series, including "Speed is key", "Yolo Bitches" and "Screw you, Billy!" In November 2016, Jack aired a livestream on his channel to celebrate the one hundredth episode. Despite people pleading with him to continue the game since it's completion, he has repeatedly refused to return, instead opting to move on. Episodes #THIS GAME IS MY BITCH #NINJA TRAINING #SANTA LOVES POON #LEAVE BILLY BEHIND!! #PEOPLE MADE LEVELS FOR ME! #CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! #NEW CHARACTER - HELICOPTER HARRY #WHEN IN DOUBT... SEGWAY STEVE #BEST FACIAL EXPRESSION EVER! #BEST LEVELS EVER #SO MANY IMPRESSIONS!! #DUNK IT STEVE!! #JACKSEPTICEYE LEVEL ON THE FRONT PAGE!! #THIS IS SPARTA!!!! #MORE JACKSEPTICEYE LEVELS #THROW THE HEADS! #FLAPPY BIRD AND THE HUNGER GAMES! #FLAPPY BIRD SWORD THROW #PEWDIEPIE QUIZ #SPEED IS KEYYY!! #KING OF THE IMPOSSIBLE #LOOOUUUD NOISES!!! #JACKSEPTICEYE QUIZ! #I'M ON THE FRONT PAGE AGAIN!! #BALANCING ACT! #WORST BIRTHDAY EVER! #JACK'S BOSS BOWLING #SUICIDE STEVE #I DON'T LIKE EARTHQUAKES!! #JACKSEPTICEYE COURSE #DONUT SQUASH STEVE! #MOST IMPOSSIBLE LEVELS #TURBO DISMOUNT IN HAPPY WHEELS #JACKSEPTICEYE RAP! #GIANT WILLY #KILL ALL THE CHILDREN!! #HOSTAGE SITUATION #THE BLENDER! #BABY THROW! #HEY MA!... MA! #BOTTLE RUN KING #ONE SHOT... ONE LIFE #ALL BOSS #DIE BILLY!!! #SO MANY SEXY FACES #FFFFFUUUUUUUU #PAIN OLYMPICS #NOT THE CANNON #100% BOSS!! #KOBE!! #STEVE KICKS SOME ASS! #BRAKES ARE KEY!! #GIANT BILLY! #SPIKEFALL STEVE IS THE MAN! #MORE LIKE SUCKFALL STEVE! #BLUE BALLS #CHANNEL YOUR INNER BOSSNESS #DEATH BY BETTY #SPOOKY WHEELS #YOU SHALL NOT PASS! #100% IMPOSSIBLE? WATCH ME!!! #SEPTICEYE DRAGON! #SAAAANTA WHEEEELS #GIANT WILLY... HEH! #HOW TO HAPPY WHEELS? #GOT MY MOJO BACK! #BOSS AWARD #JACK ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED #YOU DON'T NEED LEGS! (1) #SUPER SPEED STEVE #RIGHT IN THE HOLE #KILL BILLY SIMULATOR #TUMBLING BUMBLING STEVE #TEST YOUR MIGHT #SURGEON SIMULATOR #BEDROOM ADVENTURE #THE HUMAN YO-YO #PINBALL WIZARD #NIGHTMARE FREDDY #OPTICAL ILLUSIONS #ONLY DOGS CAN HEAR ME #HIS NAME IS JOHN CENA! #SPOOPY HALLOWEEN! #SECOND ATTEMPT JACK #NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE #MERRY BOSSMAS! #WOULD YOU RATHER? #LAWNMOWER LAUNCHING LARRY #TRY TO STOP! #JETPACK JACK #HAPPY ST. PATRICK'S DAY #WORLD'S LOUDEST EPISODE #JUMPY JUMPY #SPOT THE DIFFERENCE #DON'T STOP BELIEVING! #LAUNCH THE KITTENS #HOT PEPPER CHALLENGE #CAMPING GONE WRONG #POKEMON GO IN HAPPY WHEELS #GRAND FINALE #Happy Wheels #101 Characters *Segway Steve *Betty *Wheelchair Willy *Billy and Bobby *Lawnmower Larry *Pogo Pete *Santa Claus *Helicopter Harry *Moped Mike and Mary *Albert, Abigail and Susie *Indiana Jones Trivia *Jack had mentioned that the 100th episode of Happy Wheels will be the finale. Many fans disliked this decision. **The 100th episode was a live stream, which was held on Jack's channel on November 26, 2016 and uploaded a day later. **On December 25, 2019, Jack uploaded the 101st episode of Happy Wheels as part of nostalgia week. *In the second episode of Happy Wheels, Jack began a tradition of screaming "and welcome back to... HAAAAAAPY WHEEEEELS!" at the beginning of each new episode. *The first Happy Wheels character that Jack ever properly named was Billy, in episode 1. *During a Jacksepticeye quiz level, Jack forgot that his 50th Happy Wheels episode was called "KOBE". *Happy Wheels is the longest gaming series on Jack's channel, having achieved 100 episodes over a course of 3 years! *Jack originally called Segway Steve "Segway Sam". *Betty, Indie, Santa Claus and the female bicycle trio are the only characters whose first letter of their first name aren't alliterations of their respective vehicle. *From episodes 5 to 39 (with the exception of episodes 1-4, 8-10, 12, 15, 20, 22, 28 and 30 which featured Jack's face) the thumbnails featured fan art. From episodes 40 to 100 the thumbnails were made by a Deviantart user called Yorrit. References Category:Series Category:Video Games Category:2013 Games Category:Web browser games Category:Happy Wheels Category:2014 Games Category:2015 Games Category:2016 Games